


two friends on a perfect day

by isleofflightlessbirds



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst ?, Fluff, I’m trying my best, Jealous Jared, Kleinsen, M/M, Pining, Tree Climbing, bc of connor lollllllll, but it’s very gay i promise, evan is very happy, going on walks, it’s not done yet, jared is occ i’m sorry, jared is trying to be nice by letting evan take him to his favorite place, pls read the beginning notes before reading lmao, this is literally basically in rp format soz, this was an rp, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofflightlessbirds/pseuds/isleofflightlessbirds
Summary: an ongoing rp with amanda and i.evan is stressed over school work, so jared tries to take his mind off it by allowing evan to surround the two in nature, and calm their minds.what follows is not what either of them are expecting.





	two friends on a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before we get started, let me state that this is not in fic format, but rp format, and i am editing it so it resembles more of a story to the best of my ability. i am writing jared’s character, and my lovely gf amanda is writing evan’s character. 
> 
> this is my first kleinsen roleplay i’ve done, so i wouldn’t be surprsied if jared is awfully written, haha.
> 
> updates weekly? maybe? comment if you like the first chapter, and i’ll post a little more :)
> 
> also, follow amanda on instagram @roseditz . she’s a weeb but it’s okay <3
> 
> btw, this can either take place before the events of the musical, or in an au where connor lives, but either way, this is an au where jared and evan have been tight knit, REAL friends their whole lives. 
> 
> thanks, we hope you enjoy!

Jared opens the door to the Hansen household with the key Heidi had given him some time ago, busting in and removing his backpack, which he held in one hand now. “‘Sup, bitches, the king has arrived!” He shouts loudly and bluntly, disregarding the fact that he used the plural of “bitch” even if Evan was the only one in the house.

Evan rushes down the stairs, homework messily arranged in his hands. “Do you have to be so loud?” He asks, although he already knew the answer.

He brushes off his shirt, despite not having anything on it. “Yes.” Jared looks him up and down, in a way that he almost seems offended. Evan appears rather distraught and frenzied. “Who pissed in _your_ cereal this morning? You have no reason to be such in a hurry all the time, especially today. It’s literally Friday afternoon.”

His face goes red and he begins to trip over his words. “W-well, I j-just figured that-“ He looks to the side and mutters. “That we would study a little bit more, and that we can get all of our work done by today, so we can have the rest of the weekend to hang out, and not worry about it, and…“ he trails off, embarrassed to have said so much.

Jared rolls his eyes, but smirks at Evan harmlessly nonetheless. “I guess you’re right, but it’s been a _long_ fucking week. And I know you don’t understand the most efficient way of cramming and finishing work—doing it all Sunday night, of course—but give yourself a break, and kick back, no?”

Evan sighs and leaves the room to sit on the couch, assuming Jared would follow. He sprawls out all of his homework and stares blankly at it, unable to focus.

Jared indeed trailed behind him, tossing his bag beside the couch. He sat right next to Evan and began to pick up the papers sprawled out on the coffee table, straightening them out in a stack and setting them aside. “Work later,” He swings his legs across Evan’s lap and sinks into his side of the couch, folding his arms behind his head. “Relax now.”

His face bursts into flames once again. “B-but J-Jared, there is so much t- to do. I don’t have the time to j-just finish it all last minute!” He complains in frustration. He looks at Jared and realizes that he is not listening. Lying back and placing his hands lazily on Jared’s legs, he breathes deeply and admits defeat.

“Shhh.” He hushes softly. “Tell me about your day,” Jared looks at him admirably, “Is that Murphy boy still giving you shit?”

He softly chuckles. “What are you, my mom?” He looks up at the ceiling. “And his name is Connor. He isn’t a bad guy, you know.” He says, turning to look at Jared.

“Ugh, whatever. He always seems to be creepin’ around you, and I feel like I need to punch him in the face. Connor Murphy just has a punchable face.” Jared says, a bit too quickly, but not all that noticeably.

“Why do you gotta be so judgy! You don’t even know the guy.” Evan begins to unconsciously play with the hem of Jared’s jeans.

“He’s creepy and weird, Ev. I get a bad vibe.”

Evan hums in response and continues to play with Jared’s jeans. “Ahh, I don’t know. H-he just seems kinda lonely, y'know? I think he just—I don’t know.” He finishes, lamely.

“Hmph.” Jared takes the blanket hung over the couch beside him, wrapping it around him. “Either way, don’t go getting your goody-two-shoes ass hurt trying to be nice to that kid. Not everyone deserves kindness.” He laughs. “Especially considering you’re _too_ kind to people.”

Evan let Jared’s advice sink in. “W-wait, I am not a goody-two-shoes! And I am not ”too kind” to people!” He says, defensively while scrunching his eyebrows. “And quit being so greedy.” He adds, annoyed. While he lightly tugged on the blanket Jared possessed, he considered apologizing for calling him greedy, but figured Jared deserved it for picking on him.

“Sharing blankets is gay, Hansen. The king is cold.” He’s joking, of course, for a number of reasons. Jared curls further into the blanket while Evan tugs on it. He has second thoughts about what he said, worrying Evan will be offended or something, but he’s confident enough that Evan has always assumed Jared was queer (Jared’s eavesdropped once when he thought he heard Heidi lightheartedly questioning Evan about Jared’s sexuality) and knows he’s kidding, anyway. _Right?_

He stops tugging on the blanket and immediately stutters out an apology. Folding his hands together, he looks down, unsure of what to do. He sneaks a glance at Jared, who peacefully stares up at the ceiling. A small smile unconsciously forms on his face as they sit in silence. Evan does not mind these moments of silence. It allows him to gather his thoughts and he finds himself grateful for Jared’s persistence on taking the afternoon to relax.

Jared becomes impatient after a period of time, finding the silence painful. He tears his glance away from the ever-so-interesting ceiling. “Evan, I’m bored.”

“W-well, _you’re_ the one who suggested we ‘kick back and relax’.” Evan says, mocking Jared from earlier. He gently pushes off Jared’s legs from his lap and stands, turning his body to face him. “What do you suggest we do, then?”

“Hm.” He sits up, following suit and facing Evan. “Wanna, fuckin’, uh, go on a walk? To your favorite trees and shit, or something?” As much of an asshole as Jared liked to be, he didn’t want to be an _actual_ asshole by dragging Evan to stupid places only _he_ wanted to go all the time. Evan always talked of his favorite trees, and the peace he found in their presence.

Evan unconsciously let out a small gasp as his eyes shine with excitement. “Y-you really want to?” Just thinking about going for a walk and observing all of the trees calmed him down. And with _Jared_? He could not have been more thrilled with the suggestion.

Jared avoids eye contact with Evan, because he knew that if he looked Evan in the eyes right then, his face would heat up, and he would fall weak, losing the Cool Guy persona entirely. Jared has put too much effort into it to get all weird about this now. “Uh, yeah, duh? We used to...do stuff like that at camp. We’d talk about stuff, I guess.” And there, he found himself once more fudging the truth about actually having made friends at camp. Jared did make a sort-of-acquaintance, but otherwise, he merely observed friendships from afar, looking at what normal people who were friends liked to do. Therefore, it wasn’t necessarily a _whole_ lie, Jared figures. He doesn not need to get into that now, he thinks, internally laughing it off. Jared needed to stop dissociating. “Sound good, Ev?”

Evan smiles, content. “Y-yeah, that sounds wonderful!” Evan and Jared leave the living room and out the door. His thoughts fill with all of the different trees and plants they’re going to see.

They are outside, and the air is not cold, not quite hot, either. Jared has a zip up jacket, and Evan is wearing one of his dozens of the same blue polo shirt. The two are both content with the weather in their attire, as of now. It smells like a bonfire was started a few houses away, providing a strong sense of the start of summer. Thank goodness school is over in a few weeks. Evan already seems to be guiding the two of them to his safe place, and Jared cannot help but realize how comfortably close they are. They bumped hands every now and again while they walked, but Jared ignored it. He was looking up at Evan, the pure excitement visible on his face, grinning ear to ear, eyes wide, and why was Jared still looking at Evan? This was going to make things awkward, so he looks away quickly, facing forward and moving ahead. Wait, looking _up_ at Evan? Right, Jared had to look _up_ at Evan. He hated being so damn short compared to Evan’s freakishly tall stature. To be fair, there was only a difference of about four inches, but Jared was a dramatic little bitch about it, because why wouldn’t he be? He was the dramatic, cocky, _insanely cool_ asshole of this friendship, meaning _he_ should be the taller one. Jared found that at this point, he was really quiet, and decided to break the silence as not to make things awkward. “So how long does it take to get there? Please tell me it’s not, like, some weird cocaine-dealing hideaway? I came home from school once smelling like Juul smoke—and no, it wasn’t from that one time I tried it—and mom almost killed me. I swear, Evan, you probably don’t even know the difference between Pixy Stix and cocaine, Heidi will kill you, too. Both of us will be dead. This is why I don’t leave the house.” He did not intend for that string of words to come out in a ramble. Jared also realizes that could have appeared very condescending, but he knew Evan knew that Jared just did not want him to get himself killed one day, innocently looking at trees.

Evan giggles. He _actually_ giggles. He catches himself and stops, his face immediately turning red. “W-we’re almost there.” He quietly stutters. As they continue, Evan breathes in the smoky air. He was still giddy about the fact that Jared was so considerate as to suggest going out and doing what Evan loved most. He was beginning to think that Jared did not really care at all, nor pay attention to what he did and did not like. However, knowing that he _did_ made him extremely happy. He smiles to himself and continues to take in their surroundings, muttering to himself the names of different species of plants.

At Evan’s giggle, Jared felt his heart screaming as he silently clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from smiling like an idiot. He subconsciously feels like a nervous boyfriend, and Jared hates it. Even if Jared was lucky enough that Evan wasn’t straight, he’d probably be in some wild secret relationship with Connor Murphy, not _him,_ of course. 

No, Jared Kleinman is absolutely _not_ gay for Evan Hansen.

When he felt he finally had control over the way he conveyed his emotions at that given moment, he subtly removes his hand, plays it off as a yawn, and put on a smirk. Jared slanted his eyes and crossed his arms, glancing Evan up and down quickly, and commenting “You having fun, there, Hansen?” External Cool Guy persona status: still intact. Internally? Well, that disappeared a long time ago.

Jared’s words pull Evan out of his trance. Looking back at Jared over his shoulder, he replies, smiling. “I am, th-thank you! But if you’re not enjoying it w-we could do something else?” He stops and turns to Jared, awaiting his reply.

“Nah man, you’re content. Just as long as you’re not taking us to some sort of crack house.” He gives a genuine smile, but that doesn’t remain for long, as just like that, he’s smirking again. Cool Guy, remember?

Unable to contain his excitement anymore, he giggles and turns back, continuing to lead them. “Y-you’re gonna love it! It’s so beautiful, Jared. Th-there’s a bunch of yellow flowers and you can see the whole sky a-and, and- y-you just gotta see it!” He rambles on and on, completely absorbed in his secret little place that he has all to himself. He has always wanted to show this place to Jared, but was always afraid that he would not enjoy it and would make fun of him. He begins to worry. “A-are you sure you’re okay with this? I-I mean, we can go do something else if you want to. It isn’t a big deal, really.”

“You worry way too fucking much. It can’t be _that_ horrendous.” Jared’s words seem harsh, but he says it in an endearing way with an eye-roll and a laugh at the end. He then boldly holds out his arm in front of him, twirling his wrist almost royally. “Lead the way, my good man,” He says this, half hoping Evan will take and hold his hand, at least to lead ahead. But he doesn’t get his hopes up too high.

All of Evan’s worries fade away at Jared’s reply. His eyes flicker to his open hand and he does not have enough time to think before his hand is in Jared’s, quickly leading him to his safe place. Pure bliss is written all over his face. He feels warm and fuzzy. The kind of warm and fuzziness he always felt when Jared and him would sit just a _little_ closer than usual, or when Evan would wake up earlier than Jared at one of their sleepovers and had just enough time to see Jared’s face without the usual facade he put on. Squeezing Jared’s hand, he looks back at him, smiling. Yellow flowers began appearing sporadically throughout the path and Evan’s breath hitched as he seemed to spot something. “W-we just need to go past these trees a-and then we’ll see it.” He says happily. He never would have thought that he would have be able to finally show Jared his safe place. He missed having the long, pointless talks with him. Just his presence was enough to keep Evan content. Despite Jared’s sarcastic remarks and sassy attitude, Evan found it comforting in a way. He knew that Jared used it as a defense mechanism to hide what he truly felt most of the time.

Taken aback, Jared’s snarky countenance falters. His eyes widen and he quickly began to blush, thankful that Evan was ahead of him, and would not see. Was Evan really that happy about this that he _took Jared’s hand?_ What if Connor was there, hiding and smoking pot, and he saw them? Would he be pissed, or jealous, or something? Evan’s glowing smile, followed by the comment about where they were going interrupted Jared’s thoughts. It was like time stopped right there, and everything was in slow motion. He does not think he has seen Evan so elated, lacking most of the fidgety anxiety that would normally radiate off of him. Still apprehensive, but in his element. If Jared thought he was in love then, what he was feeling now was an understatement. He did not say anything right away, letting Evan just lead him along, leaving himself in a dazed, lovestruck state.

“Okay,” he tries to start, but his next words are cut off by a burst of giggles. “O-okay c-cover your eyes!” Evan takes Jared’s free hand and places it over his eyes. He would usually be scared of being so open and touchy, but it was _Jared_ , and he is surrounded by trees and plants and he is filled to the brim with joy in this moment. His excitement concealed his inner thoughts and his body seemed to move on it’s own.

“Bitch, there are glasses there, it’s not that easy to cover my eyes without smudging them.” Jared says, lightheartedly. He positioned his hand so that it was just hovering over the glasses settled atop the bridge of his nose. Jared found himself smiling again, genuinely. He could strongly sense Evan’s jubilance even without being able to see him at that moment. This was happening too fast for him, and Jared was just caught up in how different and new Evan seemed, since his initial suggestion to go see the trees. 

He is, additionally, pretending this was a sort of date, as he did whenever he hung out with Evan outside their homes, making this extra impactful for him, as ridiculous as it sounds. He really did do that more times than he’d like to admit.

Evan brushes past the remaining trees to reveal a vast field covered in wildflowers. Smiling even wider, he stares in awe at the sycamore tree smack in the middle of the field. He squeezes Jared’s hand and turns his body to face Jared. “O-okay it might just be a bunch of flowers and an old, boring tree,” he starts. “B-but i-it, once you see the field from up there, i-it’s like- you—“ he stops himself and sighs, taking Jared’s other hand into his and looks into his eyes. “It’s beautiful.” He finishes, simply.

Jared’s hands are sweaty, and he’s embarrassed, and he might just start crying. This was all seemingly completely out of character for Jared, and, at this point, he is more of a nervous wreck than Evan usually was, but he could not care enough to acknowledge it himself. His gaze keeps shifting, determined to look at anything other than Evan’s eyes. “It’s…really nice,” He comments, quietly, continuing to awkwardly hold his hands. Becoming more self aware, Jared gets himself together, taking a deep breath and gripping Evan’s hands tighter. He coolly glances around them at the scenic view, and then bravely locks eyes with the other boy, flashing a classic smirk of his. “You gonna teach me how to climb trees?” Jared rubs his thumb over one of Evan’s hands, keeping eye contact and that stupid look on his face. The blush had to have been fading now, right? Acting. _Acting._ It’s not that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> left in suspense?!1?1!?!! feel free to comment if you want more, we’re actively working on this :)


End file.
